Vuelve
by Real Tenshi
Summary: Rosalie Hale, la futura señora King, conoce al recien llegado Emmett MacCarty...que pasara entre ellos? y como enfrentara Rosalie la inmortalidad al ver a su amado vivo?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me tomo la libertad de jugar con los personajes sin fin de lucro alguno...

**N/A bien...esto seria asi como mi primer fic...no estoy segura que sea capas de hacerla larga...pero hare lo que pueda y mi pequeña neurona me permita...espero que les guste y si no...solo diganlo, jaja, es la primera vez que escribo un Emmett/Rosalie...pero son personajes que me encantan y no pude resistirme a escribirlo...un review? haha desde hace mucho que queria decir eso... xD  
**

Prefacio

Emmett POV

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras el tren seguía su camino hacia Rochester, el que se suponía seria mi nuevo hogar…junto a mi hermano John, su esposa Sarah y mi pequeño sobrino que esperábamos pronto nacería…esa idea me emocionaba tener a un bebe en casa y jugar con el…siempre me habían dicho que tenia una mente de niño…pero era algo que no podía evitar y que disfrutaba enormemente…tenia 18 años y tenia que aprender el negocio McCarthy, que éramos unos prósperos ganaderos en Tennessee, pero una de las razones de ser el hijo del dueño era que tenia que aprender manejar el negocio…que pronto compartiría con mi hermano John, no sabia lo que me deparaba el destino desde ahora pero para mi no seria nada bueno…nunca me habían gustado los negocios… yo disfrutaba mas estar al aire libre y cuidando de los hermosos animales que criábamos…en la cálida sensación del viento en las mejillas al atardecer y eso no lo podría hacer dentro de mucho tiempo…pero esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y me regresara a esos días de felicidad…un sonido muy fuerte me saco de mis pensamientos, anunciándome que había llegado a mi nuevo hogar…y esperaba que este cambio fuera algo bueno…mientras pensaba mire por la ventanilla y pude ver a mi hermano junto con su esposa, se tomaban de las manos y me hacían señas…hacia mas de un año que no los veía…cuando el decidió mudarse aquí… y repentinamente, como era muy común en mi, me puse feliz…les sonreí con mi mayor sonrisa, y espere a que el tren parara…cuando este lo hizo yo ya estaba en la puerta con mis maletas en mano para prepararme a bajar…cuando lo hice corrí como si las maletas no pesaran nada…era una ventaja el ser fuerte, así hasta encontrarme con mi familia…

Hola…- salude adoptando una postura demasiado formal

Me da gusto verlos- seguía con esa postura hasta que los tres rompimos en carcajadas…

Me da gusto verte Emmett- me decía Sarah mientras me abrazaba y yo trataba de no hacerle daño al bebe…

A mi también- murmure mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla…pronto la solté y me dirigí a mi hermano…mientras le tendía la mano en un gesto formal…

John- dije…y antes que nada me lance contra el y le di un fuerte abrazo mientras lo elevaba del piso cuando lo baje me separe un paso de el

Hola…-dije mientras reía ruidosamente….

Valla Emmett veo que no has cambiado…-me contesto con un gesto serio pero con diversión en los ojos…

No…y sabes que nunca lo hare…-dije mientras volvía a reír…

Eso lo veremos…eso lo veremos…-se repetía a si mismo varias veces…siempre me había dicho que cuando encontrara alguien a quien amar cambiaria…maduraría…pero yo no estaba seguro de eso…caminamos juntos hasta el coche mientras cargaba mis maletas y mi hermano abrazaba a su esposa…pronto nos encontrábamos en casa y yo baje y corrí abrirle la puerta a Sarah

Madame- dije mientras le tendía la mano…ella solo sonrió y me tendió la mano…la ayude abajar.

Entramos a la casa, era grande pero no lujosa…éramos de clase media pero vivíamos muy bien, rápidamente tome mis maletas y me dirigí a la habitación que estaba destinada para mi, estaba en el segundo piso y daba a la calle, a un pequeño parque que quedaba en frente a la casa, deje las maletas sobre la cama y me dispuse a sacar todo, era tarde cuando termine…así que baje cuando la cena estaba lista,

Hola Emmett siéntate…-me decía Sarah con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que acariciaba a su gran estomago…

Gracias…y como esta mi sobrino?- le preguntaba a la vez que caminada hacia ella…

Muy bien…pronto nacerá…- me decía ala vez que sonreía y un brillo se instalaba en sus ojos grises

Que bien!- gritaba a la vez que me levantaba de un salto y le tomaba la mano suavemente…

Vamos a cenar… si no John creerá que soy mala influencia para ti- decía con una sonrisa y ella solo se levanto…caminamos en silencio, hasta el espacioso comedor, ahí en la puerta nos esperaba mi hermano mientras tomaba a Sarah y la sentaba a su lado, yo hice lo propio al costado frente a ella, el lugar que me habían preparado.

La mayoría de la cena transcurrió en un cómodo pero profundo silencio…hasta que John comenzó a hablar

Bien Emmett…mañana iras con migo a la oficina y te mostrare como se maneja todo…así que duerme bien por que será un día pesado…y espero que te lo tomes con seriedad- me decía con una expresión seria pero con una brillo de diversión en los ojos…

Claro…-decía mientras bostezaba,

Creo que me iré a dormir ya, ha sido un largo y cansado viaje…decía mientras me levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la puerta,

Buenas noches, supongo que nos vemos mañana…-decía a la vez que un nuevo bostezo me asaltaba,

Esta bien descansa -me decía John – temprano…- repetía con voz seria…

Si claro, buenas noches chicas- les decía a Sarah y a la cocinera

Buenas noches Emmett descansa- de decía amablemente mi cuñada

Buenas noches joven Emmett descanse-

Dicho esto salí de la habitación y me dirigí a mi recamara, era muy temprano aun y decidí darme una ducha para descansar mejor, tome mi ropa y las coloque en el baño mientras iba por mi neceser de limpieza, me duche lentamente esperando a que el agua caliente relajara un poco mis tensionados músculos, al terminar camine directo a la cama y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba sumido en una profunda inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola…perdón por el retraso…pero tengo miles de ideas en mente y no tenia inspiración para esta…pero les quiero agradecer enormemente por la historia que escribí…historia de un sueño…Me alegra muchísimo que haya sido aceptada…para mi es muy grato ver todos los reviews…me matan de la felicidad! Jaja ok ok me dejo de dramas y espero que disfruten el capi…y si es bueno…(cosa que no estoy muy segura) dejen su opinión…y si es basura… díganlo! Jaja todo es bienvenido! Me despido…arrideverci!**

Rose POV

Despierta Rose, es tiempo…- decía mi madre cuando una intensa luz entraba por la habitación y me calaba en los ojos…

Si…ya voy…- decía en medio de un pequeño bostezo que ahogaba en la palma de mi mano…

Después de eso mi madre Salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, al momento en que yo me levantaba y caminaba hacia el baño, que era solo para mi, y me lavaba la cara, esa mañana iría a desayunar con Royce, mi prometido, a el restaurante mas exquisito que había en Rochester, cuando termine de lavar mi cara, mi madre ya había regresado y traía consigo un hermoso vestido color crema con encaje blanco, después me ayudo a ponérmelo y después cepillo y peino mi cabello, todo estaba perfecto, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al comedor donde estaba el resto de mi familia…

Hola princesa que tal dormiste?- me decía mi padre cuando se levantaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla…

Muy bien padre, gracias- dije cuando me sentaba en la mesa y tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja, que mi madre acababa de preparar, cuando lo termine el timbre sonó y me levante rápidamente de mi silla, en ese momento mi madre ya estaba en camino y abrió la puerta

Buenos días señora, Rose ya esta lista? – decía mi futuro esposo cuando entraba a la casa, obedeciendo la muda señal que le había hecho mi madre con un movimiento de mano, yo rápidamente tome mi bolso y me aleje con prisa a la puerta,

Adiós- dije a mis espaldas y mi padre solo me sonrió y se despidió moviendo la mano,

Hola Royce…decía cuando salía de la casa y el depositaba un beso en mi mejilla,- adiós madre- me despedí de ella, solo sonrió, e hizo el mismo gesto que papa y entro a la casa,

Como estas Rosalie? Me pregunto con un deje de monotonía en la voz…

Muy bien…dormí de maravilla- dije tratando de sonar animada…pero fracase rotundamente, esto era algo que hacíamos casi a diario…una monotonía que sinceramente ya me estaba fastidiando…todo en mi vida era exactamente lo mismo…algunas cosas eran fastidiosas…pero otras eran lo que mas me gustaba…que podría hacer todo el tiempo sin problema…y una de ellas no era almorzar con Royce… lo amaba…de alguna forma…pero amaba mas las posibilidades que había con el…el ascenso social, pero sobre todo…una familia…eso era mi mayor anhelo…la idea de un bebe entre mis brazos me fascinaba, ese era mi mas grade sueño…y en unas cuantas semanas…lo vería cumplido…mi boda estaba cada vez mas cerca, seria el evento de la década…y yo seria la reina…

Rose…llegamos- de decía Royce sacándome de mis pensamientos…

Mm si claro- le decía con una sonrisa, mientras me sacaba la silla y yo me sentaba en ella, era un caballero…de eso no me podía quejar en lo absoluto, la mañana paso rápidamente entre halagos, el almuerzo y una charla insulsa que no le preste atención en lo mas mínimo…el tema…como siempre, su trabajo…siempre me molestaba eso, y el se daba cuenta…pero no por eso lo dejaba de hacer, solo llegaba al día siguiente con un regalo y olvidaba rápidamente mi enojo para concentrarme en los enormes y hermosos ramos de rosas y flores exóticas, y a veces, las hermosas joyas que rápidamente adornaban mi cuerpo

Rose...nos tenemos que ir…tengo que ir al banco…-

Umm esta bien…vámonos…- le dije al momento en el que el se acercaba y me ayudaba a salir de la silla…

Te llevo a casa?- me preguntaba serio

No…prefiero ir a casa de vera… - le respondí sin poder evitar la nota de aburrimiento en mi voz…a el, al igual que mis padres, no veía con buenos ojos mi amistad con vera… ella recientemente había tenido a su pequeño bebe, y yo disfrutaba enormemente ayudarle con el pequeño Henry, asi que pasaba mucho de mi tiempo libre en su compañía…mientras su esposo trabajaba…

Esta bien…como desees mi princesa…- me decía mientras me daba un rápido beso en la mejilla…seco…sin emociones en el…como siempre…cuando gire mi cuerpo pude notar un grupo de hombres que caminaban y varios de ellos aun miraban hacia nosotros…de ahí la muestra de cariño…a veces me sentía solo como una posesión, como un coche nuevo que salía a presumir…y nada mas, no como lo que en verdad era, su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos…esta vez lo deje pasar…no quería tener problemas con el…y menos en la calle, caminamos, yo del brazo de el, por el parque, que estaba en frente de la casa de mi amiga, que era algo modesta, pero con calor de hogar.

Listo…nos vemos mañana…- me decía cuando me daba un beso igualmente en la mejilla…

Esta bien…adiós…le decía con un movimiento de mano al momento en que me giraba y tocaba la puerta…en menos de 30 segundos ya estaba mi amiga con el pequeño Henry en brazos saludándome…

Hola que tal rose…me alegra tu visita- me decía cuando se apartaba de la entrada dejándome pasar…

Hola vera…espero que no te moleste…hola bebe…-decía cuando me agachaba y le acariciaba el cabello al pequeño…el solo se rio ante la caricia y yo me sentí feliz…

No claro que no,…me agrada mucho tu compañía…y al parecer a Henry también…- hablaba mientras le dirigía una mirada dulce a su bebe…yo solo sonreí…y en mi mente comencé a figurarme una vida…en donde estaba en una gran casa, con amplios jardines verdes con flores rojas…, mis favoritas, y varios niños rubios y de ojos azules corriendo por el…mientras yo los miraba desde el porche…sola…

Eso me alegra…-le decía mientras extendía mis brazos, ella solo sonrió y me dio al pequeño bebe…era tan hermoso tener a un ser tan pequeño en los brazos…

Que te parece si vamos al parque…-m e decía con una sonrisa amable en los labios…

Me parece perfecto- le decía con mi sonrisa mas grande…rápidamente salimos y nos sentamos en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol…el día estaba raramente soleado y vera quería aprovecharlo para sacar al pequeño a que respirara aire fresco…

Hace mucho que no charlábamos…como va todo…? Con tus padres, con tu prometido…la boda…- me decía con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos…

Mm mis padres…igual que siempre…encantados con Royce…el…no lo se…igual que siempre…trabajo, trabajo, trabajo…la boda…hermosa…ya no quiero esperar mas…- decía con una sonrisa enorme, mi boda era algo que me ilusionaba…seria el evento de la década, asistirían personas muy importantes…pero lo que mas me ilusionaba y entusiasmaba era lo que la boda traería consigo…mis hijos…pensé en ellos, como serian…y me sentía la mujer mas feliz…

Me alegra mucho…veras que entre los preparativos el tiempo se ira volando…y cuando menos te lo esperes, tendrás a tus pequeños hijos en los brazos- me decía con una mirada de autentica felicidad por mi…yo solo le sonreí, como mudo agradecimiento para centrar mi vista en el pequeño bebe en mis piernas…el tiempo pasaba muy rápido estando en la compañía de mi amiga…entre charlas y risas, cuando menos lo esperaba la gente ya había comenzado a abandonar el parque…serian alrededor de las 5 de la tarde…cuando estaba dispuesta de despedirme le di un ultimo vistazo a aquel parque…que pronto estaría totalmente cubierto de nieve…cuando lo vi…esa fue la primera vez que lo hice…era alto, de cabello rizado y castaño…caminaba a lado de una mujer embarazada y de otro hombre…nunca los había visto…pero era muy bien parecido…me llamo la atención gracias a una sonora carcajada…pero había algo en el que no me dejaba apartar la mirada de el…la voz de vera me saco de mi ensoñación…

Es guapo verdad?- me decía en medio de una risita…

Emm si… pero quienes son? – dije con genuina curiosidad en la voz…

Son los McCarthy- me dijo –acaban de mudarse hace poco…no estoy muy segura…pero uno de ellos es Emmett, y el otro John…ella es la esposa de uno de ellos…es todo lo que se…creo que son ganaderos y vinieron a cerrar negocios o algo así…no estoy segura..pero ella es agradable…- me decía cuando me miraba…no se que habrá visto que comenzó a soltar una pequeña risita…

Es verdad…era guapo…muy guapo, pero había algo mas…la forma en la que caminaba, en la que hablaba…se comportaba mas como un niño que como el hombre que era…

Rose…me tengo que ir…mi esposo no ha de tardar en llegar…necesito hacer la cena…te quieres quedar a cenar?- me pregunto rápidamente

Umm no gracias…tengo que llegar a casa…- le dije con una sonrisa

Esta bien…vamos?- me pregunto pero ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que mis padres comenzaran a preocuparse…

Creo que no…mis padres ,me deben de estar esperando…-le dije y ella solo asintió

Entonces…me voy…espero verte pronto amiga…- me decía cuando ya estábamos de pie y me daba un abrazo que le devolví inmediatamente…

Nos vemos pronto lo prometo…dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño Henry y caminaba hacia el otro lado del parque donde se encontraba mi casa…rápidamente llegue a casa…solo para escuchar los reclamos de mis padres…pero fácilmente los ignore estaba muy aburrida así que subí a mi habitación y me di un baño…un largo baño, después cepille con cuidado mi cabello, para cuando termine ya era tarde…así que me fui a dormir…el sueño llego rápido…y soñé con la misma escena de siempre…una gran casa y niños…algo que nunca me cansaría de ver…y así mi sueño se fue haciendo mas y mas profundo hasta que ya no supe nada mas….


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomenasaii! D: *entra Sagrario pidiendo clemencia* aaaaa merezcooo lo peorrr! D: por abandonar mis historias taaanto tiempooo! merezco que los vulturis me lleven y Jane me haga sufrirr! y que mis queridas lectoras me dejennn D: aaaaaaaaaaa no me queda mas que pedirles una enoooorrrmeeeee disculpa pero han pasado muchas cosas que no me permitieron escribir por mucho tiempo u.u pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones terminare todas mis historias y prometo no dejarlas mass! espero que les guste... se ke esto no es suficiente pero en menos de una semana tendran nuevo cap ;D**

Vuelve 3

Emmett POV

Bonita eh?- me decía mi hermano cuando camino a casa, pasando por el parque, vimos a la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos hubieran visto, estaba ahí sentada, con un pequeño niño en los brazos cargándolo con gran ternura, claro, era casada, una mujer así no debió haber pasado desapercibida para ningún hombre en esta pequeña ciudad, así que para que perder el tiempo…

Mm si, claro, démonos prisa…tengo hambre- dije cambiando de tema rápidamente…seguro que si seguíamos con esta conversación terminaríamos hablando del "ya es tiempo que sientes cabeza y formes tu propia familia" que tantas veces había oído ya de papa y no estaba dispuesto a oírla si podía evitarlo…

Esta bien, vamos, Sarah ya debe de tener lista la cena, no la hagamos esperar mas- y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la casa, que quedaba justo en frente de aquel parque.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, entre una sencilla platica de cómo la habíamos pasado en el trabajo…en mi mente solo revoloteaba la palabra "aburrido" aunque no podía decirlo abiertamente, después de eso me disculpe y subí a mi recamara, estaba cansado, era verdad, así que me di un rápido baño y me prepare para dormir, el cielo a estas alturas de a noche estaba completamente oscuro, con decenas de estrellas adornándolo, la luna, estaba totalmente llena , iluminando tenuemente todo lo que estaba a su paso, el parque adopto una tonalidad plateada hermosa, incluso mas que la de hace unas horas, en el atardecer, y entonces, un recuerdo golpeo mi mente, era ella, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, pero ahí estaba, en mis recuerdos, como cargaba a ese bebe, la forma en que sus blancos brazos lo rodeaban, como su larga y rubia cabellera caía por sus hombros dibujando el contorno de su hermoso rostro, y su sonrisa, que aunque la había visto de lejos, era hermosa, mostrando los dientes perfectamente blancos, y unos labios color carmín, solo pensaba una palabra para describirla, "hermosa"…pero que sentido tenia pensar en ella? No era libre, y aunque lo fuera…en verdad estaba dispuesto a enlazar mi vida con alguien? Yo no era como mi hermano, eso estaba claro, el desde que conoció a su esposa hizo todo lo posible por enamorarla, y aquí estaba, algunos años después, con un empleo aburrido, pero aun así era feliz…acaso valdría la pena dejar todo a lo que me sentía atado por una mujer? Sacudí la cabeza, no sabia por que estaba pensando eso, no tenia caso, tal vez lo haría, pero en su momento, no antes, incluso si encontraba a otra mujer tan hermosa como la del parque…

Rosalie POV

Un baile?- decía mostrando una emoción mas grande de la que en verdad sentía, y no es que no fuera emocionante, por que si lo era, grandes salones adornados elegantemente, hermosos vestidos, gente de la mas alta sociedad de Rochester y sus alrededores, todos mostrando cumplidos y largas noches de baile…

Si Rose, es un baile de beneficencia que ofrecerá la familia King- me decía mi muy orgulloso novio después de mostrarme una de las elegantes invitaciones que pronto seria repartidas entre la mas alta sociedad

Beneficencia?- dije mientras levantaba una ceja, no era muy dado de los King el compartir sus riquezas con otros…

Ya sabes, estamos en busca de nuevos socios para bancos King y esa es una buena forma de conseguirlos- decía mientras me guiñaba un ojo

Esta bien…y a quien quieres convencer?- decía riendo

A los McCarthy-

No los he escuchado hablar- decía frunciendo levemente el ceño

No tendrías por que hacerlo, no son nuevos en el pueblo…pero tampoco son muy sociales- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro

Entonces, que tienen de importante?- aun no creía como una persona fuera tan importante para una familia tan rica como los King

Son una inversión muy buena para el negocio… tu no tienes por que preocuparte preciosa-y me beso suavemente, nunca lo hacia, no era que sus besos me desagradaran, pero eran fríos, lo único que me mostraban era solo pasión…eso o me equivocaba…después de todo el era el primero, y el único, al que había besado en mi vida

Esta bien…-comenzamos a caminar de nuevo a casa, seria una semana atareada, entre decoraciones, en las que insistía a Royce que me dejara participar, y mi parte favorita…la elección de mi vestido.

Emmett POV

Anímate…será divertido- me decía mi cuñada mientras caminaba a mi lado del brazo de mi hermano, esta vez ella nos había llevado de comer a la oficina, y habíamos pasado a una tienda de vestidos por uno que le había gustado desde que lo vio hace una semana, dentro de unos días seria el "baile de beneficencia" que ofrecería la familia King…aunque yo personalmente no me creía eso de "beneficencia"…los King jamás haría algo así...solo se trataba de una ridícula maniobra para llenar mas sus arcas a costa de otros…

Eso espero…o al menos que no sea lo suficientemente aburrido para quedarme dormido en la mesa de ponche- decía mientras reía al recordar un bochornoso evento de navidad al que habíamos ido mis familia y yo...en el que "accidentalmente" John había terminado con el tazón de ponche encima…aunque pareció que a el no le había hecho gracia…

Ya veras que no…el salón estaba repleto de jóvenes…puede que conozcas a alguien que…-

Que me enamore a primera vista, la persiga por todo el pueblo, y después de que acepte casarse con migo tendremos 20 hijos?- complete lo que seguramente seria la visión de Sarah a lo que me respondió con una ancha sonrisa…

No espero que tengan 20 hijos…con 10 es mas que suficiente…- en ese momento comenzó a reír con todos siguiéndola…

Pero seria lindo no crees? O es que acaso no quieres que el pequeño Tom tenga primos?-comenzó a acariciar su ya muy abultado vientre mientras hablaba…

Yo creo que lo que necesitara serán hermanos…y no primos- comencé a mover mis cejas mientras ella se ruborizaba escandalosamente

Emmett basta- callo de tajo mi hermano…mientras sonreía a su esposa…yo mientras reía y me alejaba de ellos a pasos firmes

Esta bien esta bien…los dejo solos un rato chicos…diviértanse- me despedí con la mano mientras caminaba a el parque cercano a casa, aun era temprano y había un grupo de muchachos que siempre se reunían a jugar soccer en el pequeño campo que se extendía, y siempre había querido jugar con ellos, pero debido a la oficina no había podido… todos tenia alrededor de 17 o 18 años…así que no le veía problema alguno a que eso pasara…los niños hacia ya un rato que habían dejado aquel parque…así que podían jugar libremente, yo algunas veces solo los veía desde la ventana de la oficina desenado unírmeles y hasta ahora tenia una oportunidad real…

Hola – salude con una sonrisa mientras todos me miraban extrañados, algunos me ignoraban…pero un muchacho alto y delgado me devolvía el saludo alegremente.

Hola, soy Daniel- respondía mientras me extendía firmemente la mano

Emmett- mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas – necesitan otro jugador?-

Justamente, hoy no vino Martin…quieres unírtenos?- este chico era muy agradable,

Claro. Necesito un poco de ejercicio- comencé a correr sin moverme a la vez que Daniel se reía un poco.

Debes estar bromeando- decía un chico algo mas bajito y moreno, lo mire extrañado pero Daniel me gano la palabra

Por que Matt? No eras tu el que estaba lamentando la falta de Martin para el juego?- respondía con una mirada de confusión al chico

Si…pero el?- decía Matt mirándome, algo que me molesto

Si- dije firmemente- por que? Acaso tienes miedo que te gane?- Matt se adelanto unos pasos hacia mi mientras Daniel reía y aplaudía

Genial Matt…tienes un reto- decía y sonreía

Esta bien…desearas jamás haber dicho eso- todos comenzaron a bajar los tirantes de sus trajes, lo mismo que yo y nos comenzamos a separar en dos quipos, Daniel me jalo del brazo al lado de todos los demás chicos del equipo.

Y el juego comenzó, todos corríamos en pos de un balón, fintando y corriendo a las maras que correspondían a las porterías, el partido estaba muy reñido, me encamine a la portería contraria, donde Matt hacia de guardametas, cuando con un golpe fuerte lance el balón que paso por las yemas de sus manos para finalmente cruzar a los arboles. Había sido un gol a favor de mi equipo. Todos corrieron a palmearme la espalda…y así paso un buen rato, cuando ya todos cansados y cubiertos de sudor, nos desplomamos en el piso habiéndose terminado el partido, en el cual resultamos ganadores. Vi desde el otro lado del campo como Matt se levantaba y caminaba hacia mi, me quede en mi lugar esperando el reclamo y amenaza, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me extendió la mano, me levante rápidamente e imite su movimiento.

Excelente partido Emmett, la suerte a estado de tu parte hoy…disfruta la victoria que la próxima vez no será así-

Vale…eso lo veremos la próxima vez- reía y me sentía muy feliz por haber conseguido amigos en este nuevo lugar.

Bien! Ahora es hora de irse a casa-decía Daniel cuando se unía a nuestro lado, bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza.

Claro, hasta luego chicos!- gritaba a todos que me devolvían la despedida mientras acomodaban los tirantes y los calcetines en su lugar.

Vives por ahí verdad Emmett?- me preguntaba Daniel apuntando a la dirección contraria, donde justamente estaba mi casa.

Si- me gire y lo mire

Bien yo también, nos vemos luego chicos!- el también se despidió y camino con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cruzamos el parque rápidamente hablando sobre el partido cuando Daniel se detuvo para recoger el balón que se le acababa de caer, estábamos justamente a las afueras de la tienda de vestidos donde Sarah había estado soñando desde hace días. Dentro de ella estaba la chica que había visto días atrás, se veía realmente hermosa, con un vestido de color claro, mientras apuntaba hacia un escaparate donde se encontraba un vestido de un color rojo encendido, debí haberme quedado mirándola mucho tiempo, por que Daniel se estaba riendo.

Olvídalo amigo, no esta libre- me decía mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos con el balón atrapado entre su brazo y las costillas. Y lo sabía, la había visto con su pequeño hijo en brazos así que no insistí más.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, ya que Daniel caminaba mas dormido que despierto, cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa le palmee el hombro y le dije:

Bueno ya llegue, mantén los ojos abiertos no vallas a caer por andar caminando dormido- decía mientras reía, el solo bostezo y me contesto

Vale…hare lo que pueda, adiós amigo- y doblo en la esquina,

Toque a la puerta y la sirvienta me abrió inmediatamente dándome la bienvenida. Entre y como no vi a nadie subí a mi recamara y tome un baño, después de media hora baje las escaleras, era hora de cenar.

Hola Emmett, te divertiste?- me preguntaba risueña Sarah

Claro, estuvo divertido, me hacia falta ejercicio- respondía mientras tomaba los cubiertos y comenzaba a comer –delicioso cuñada, como siempre.

Gracia Emmett- me respondía con una sonrisa

Que bien que te hayas divertido, mañana habrá mucho trabajo- me decía John mientras sonreía.

No seas cruel conmigo hermano- me desplome en la silla, con un gran cansancio. Y John se reía

Bromeaba, saldremos temprano…- decía pero era interrumpido por Sarah

Si, iremos por mi vestido, así que podrás salir por ahí- me sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo

Genial!- levantaba los brazos, para después seguir cenando.

A los pocos minutos termine, di las buenas noches y subí a dormir, me desplome en mi cama y dormir toda la noche como un oso.


End file.
